


Break Me

by Feli_X



Series: Defiled [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Blue Gore, Connor Feels No Pain, Consensual, Death Threats, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucked Up, Gun Kink, Gun penetration, Gunplay, M/M, Minor desecration of his own corpse (fingers), Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Temporary Character Death, Thirium Pump Regulator Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Deviants don't feel pain, pleasure sure, but not pain and at this point in time Hank's come to accept the fact sometimes his android's gonna come back home in bits and pieces. One of those pieces being the remnants of Connor's leg by the front door."You know, we should make the most of what this body has left to offer Hank."





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Double check the tags first! If all's cool then enjoy! :)

Connors laying down across the bed, eyes closed when a towel is thrown at his head from the other side of the room with a dry whump.

"You're getting thirium everywhere Connor, Jeez..."

The android sighs and removes the fabric from his head instead wrapping it round the stump of his thigh. Hank sits down next to him and clicks the TV on, checking through the channels. Connor ended up sticking one his bedroom, guess it comes in handy sometimes.

"I do apologize for bleeding Lieutenant" Connor smiles with a playfully sarcastic tone to his voice.

Hank rolls his eyes "Just try not to soak through to the mattress yeah?"

"I'll do my best."

Connor lifts his shirt to inspect the deep gash across his stomach. It's cracked the edge of his thirium pump regulator and the android once more checks his remaining lifespan. 11:32:04. 11:32:03. 11:32:02...

"I still have a little over eleven hours left until I shutdown"

Hank rests back against the headboard, fingers interlaced behind his head and closes his eyes. He hasn't bothered to take off his work clothes yet, shoes on the bed. It'd probably annoy Connor if the android weren't making a mess himself.

"How you getting back?"

Connor shrugs "I'll take a taxi, there's no point you driving over to Cyberlife when they will send me home."

Cyberlife has improved the memory upload and transfer system, no memories are lost anymore so he gets to spend his remaining time at home. 

Hank gives up his search for a decent program and settles on some crime thriller piece of shit, full of inconsistencies but it's something to watch. He shifts to get comfortable and turns to check on the android, still in his uniform. At least what remains of it. 

Jeans torn on his broken leg, tie sliced in half and shirt ripped open. There's a stab wound across his right arm and Hank leans to look at the blue wires fizzling inside. He gets the urge to jam his finger in there, it wouldn't do anything much but still Hank keeps them behind his head.

Connor notices him looking and smiles before leaning into his human. Hank chuckles and wraps his arm round the androids shoulder. 

"You should've listened to me, I said you shouldn't jump." 

"I caught the suspect didn't I?" Connor chimes back

"Yeah... You did, bastard's going away for a long time."

Deviants don't feel pain, pleasure sure, but not pain and at this point in time Hank's come to accept the fact sometimes his android's gonna come back home in bits and pieces. One of those pieces being the remnants of Connor's leg by the front door. He looks at the towel over his partners thigh. Thirium's already soaking through it and he gets up with an annoyed groan. 

Connor moves to the side as Hank gets up, watching him disappear into the hallway and raises an eyebrow. 

"Hank?"

"Yeah, just grabbing something."

Connor blinks and looks back to the television, listening to Hank rummaging through the cupboard. He knows it's the cupboard cause he hears the slam of the broomstick handle banging onto the floor and curse from his human. 

"Do you need any help Hank?" 

A reply echoes through. "Nah, besides you only got one leg. What you gonna do?"

"I could sit on the floor or in a chair if you help me."

The cupboard door clicks shut and Hanks arriving back with a plastic sheet rolled up under his arm. He dumps it on the bed before chucking off the pillows. 

"Might as well use it for tonight." 

Connor pulls the cushions out from behind him and lifts his body up before the bedcovers slide out from beneath him. Hank yanks the rest away, piling everything on the floor before going over with the plastic mattress protector. There's the annoying job of moving himself over when Hank's halfway through so it can be fitted into the opposite side, then a blanket is tucked over the top and few spare pillows from the wardrobe are thrown at him. 

They go back to watching the television and Connor checks the time again, pushing his good foot into the blankets and the plastic crinkles below. This sheet has been very useful over their time together. For their games...

"You know, we should make the most of what this body has left to offer Hank." He suggests, looking at the human. 

Connor has his interest. "Go on."

"Well, we often have to cut our roleplay short of truly damaging me. As it is, I'm already in critical condition. It would make sense not to waste the opportunity." 

Hank chuckles at his parter's calm words matched with the mischievous twinkle in his eye. He's totally down for this. 

"I like your thinking Con... It did pop into my mind before but well... Didn't wanna be that much of a dick to suggest it right after you fell from a fucking roof."

Connor smirks, eyebrows raised "It's never the wrong time to suggest such things Lieutenant" 

Hank loves how fucked up Connor can be, it's good match for his own screwed up pattern of thinking. His partner's into the same level of dark shit he is and a masochist if someone who can't feel pain can be one. 

"So... What you got in mind?"

Connor looks himself over, LED processing and hums quietly. 

"Your gun... Handcuffs..."

Hank scoffs "Well yeah, no surprise there Con."

Hank's revolver has got to be his partner's favorite toy. Ever since their confrontation on the bridge Connor's had an obsession with having the damn thing being pointed at and _in_ him. Hank would be lying if he said he didn't love doing it too. 

"Do you think you're capable of breaking any of my remaining limbs?" Connor sounds hopeful.

"Uh, dunno you're pretty fucking sturdy. Maybe?"

"Well, my right knee joint was weakened in the impact of my fall, I believe with enough pressure you could severe the connection."

Hank grins at that thought and leans back, looking Connor over. His android's thickening out, he can see the slight taut in the denim over his crotch. Fuck he loves this guy, where's he been all his godforsaken life?

"Then I'll have a damn good go at it" Hank grins and Connor hums in approval. "Anything else Con? Guess I'll grab whatever since you're stuck there."

Connor shakes his head "Not that I can think of but I'd certainly enjoy a surprise"

Hank nods "Lube?"

The android squeezes his fingers round the thirium soaked towel on his thigh then holds them up to Hank. 

"I think I have ample fluids available Lieutenant."

Hank huffs "Damn fucking right."

Connor brings the fingers to his lips, sucking them clean and Hank watches, tenting out his pants. The android keeps direct eye contact till his fingers are immaculate and he makes a show of swallowing hard. Hank huffs and points at his partner.

"You get undressed and I'll be back in a minute"

He watches Hank disappear round the edge of the door and the android slides his jacket off, dropping it on the floor below. He unbuttons his shirt, listening to Hank's searching and when his well tuned hearing picks up the spin of his human's revolver, a hot wave of want rolls through his circuits. 

Connor wonders what his human might do... Russian roulette? Will he know where the bullet is? Will there be more than one? Where will the bullet go... Or bullets? Maybe there won't be any and Hank's just going to tease him... He better not. 

The android pulls off his shirt, wiggling free from his jeans and hooks his thumbs into the band of his briefs to bring them down with it. He dumps them into a pile beside the bed before dropping the towel on top. Connor hopes Hank can break through his knee joint, they usually have to be careful and disconnect his limbs from their sockets correctly. He wants to feel the snap.

It'll be harder getting into their roles tonight. Usually an envelope is left on the kitchen table with a little letter inside describing a scene and if the envelope is open and remains, it's accepted. As it is, Connor only has so much time left in this body and the more strain he puts on it, the faster that time will go. 

Hank comes back into the room, still fully clothed minus his jacket with the addition of his shoulder harness, a revolver in each holster. The android notices Hank has switched his shoes out for pair of work boots, he likes that. His human drops a kitchen knife and screwdriver on the mattress. Connor cranes his neck over to inspect them, thirium pump speeding up at the shiny metal and the remaining lifespan trickles down with it. 

"And where's the knife going to go Lieutenant?"

Hank smirks and picks it up by the handle, tapping it on the android's thirium coated thigh. He doesn't exactly have plans for the knife but perhaps it might come in handy if he has problems with Connor's knee joint. He _knows_ what Connor's thinking though.

"Get your mind out the gutter you wickedly deviant android."

Connor's cock jumps at the tap of metal and he takes the opportunity to attempt assigning himself a role. 

"I'm not a deviant."

Hank raises an eyebrow, catching on. 

"Oh, I didn't know machines could get a hard on over being threatened."

"I suspect an error in my software, you should decommission me Lieutenant. I'm obviously faulty."

Connor maintains a matter of fact tone even as the android's cock drools precum across the his stomach and Hank gives him a look over, patting the edge of the blade in his palm. 

"Why should I just kill you? You're supposed to do what I want right?"

"I take my orders from you Lieutenant." He confirms.

Hank drops the knife and goes for his handcuffs instead. They're sturdy, meant for restraining androids and Connor watches as he works across the bed, leg either side of his waist. 

"Then put your hands up against the headboard and don't try anything or I'll just put a bullet in your skull instead."

Connor huffs out at the threat and lifts his arms, wrists waiting against the metal. It's not the strongest one in the world but he can put some fight into this without breaking it, Hank's wooden one hardly lasted five minutes against Connor's struggles.

"A bullet _would_ be more efficient."

Hank snorts and clips the handcuffs into place till they won't click any tighter. He leers down at his partner, pulling the gun from his holster and sticks it between the android's eyes. Connor's trying to push his luck.

"Don't be such a fucking smart ass-" hank pulls back on the hammer and Connor inhales deeply, eyes wide and pupils blown. "-or do you just want this over and done with already?"

"Only if I'm no longer of any use to you. I'm your machine Lieutenant, created to serve and follow your orders."

Hank spits "Why the fuck would I want a malfunctioning robot?"

He pulls back on the trigger and the cylinder rotates with a empty click. Connor's mouth falls open with a soft sigh and Hank traces the muzzle down to his lips before pushing the barrel inside of the android's mouth. Connor's tongue curls round the metal and Hanks finger twitches on the trigger again.

Connor scans over the revolver, disappointed to find the chambers void of bullets but takes the cool metal into his mouth as he scans across the second gun in his human's right holster. Three bullets. His gut coils excitedly. Hank must want to tease him first, maybe even Hank doesn't know which gun he's picked up. 

"Either way, I guess I could get some use outta you first..."

The android nods, eyes half lidded and makes a show of sucking on the barrel. Connor's head working back and forth acoss its smooth length and Hank pulls the trigger again, no bullets but he still gets a kick out of it. He could've fucked up in the rush, chosen the wrong gun. It wouldn't even have killed his partner from this angle, it would've missed his data core... might've shot through his spine though. Then he'd have himself a compliant little fucktoy.

Hank pushes the gun in deeper, tilting Connor's head up to sink it down into his throat. The android huffs softly, tongue brushing against the trigger guard as his eyes flutter shut. Hank tilts the revolver on its side, slipping his finger from the trigger and forces it down till the side of Connor's mouth is taut against the grip. It would fuck up a human's throat doing this... Maybe it's fucking up his partners too. Hank grins.

"You gonna be a good little robot and listen to my orders?"

The android nods enthusiastically, saliva trickling out over his lip. Hank slips the gun back out of Connor's mouth, fluids coating the metal and his partner licks across the muzzle when they part before leaning back, indigo staining over his cheeks. 

"Yes..."

Hank pulls his arm back and pistol whips the android across his face, plastic phasing through his skin. There's a small whimper in Connor's throat as he looks back, chest heaving and fighting back a giddy smile.

"Yes _what_ ?"

"Yes Lieutenant!" 

Hank pushes himself up, thankful their bed is stable as he plants a foot on his partner's chest, the heel of his boot pressing into the crack of Connor's thirium pump regulator. The android licks his lips and takes his time trailing a line of sight up to Hank's face high above.

"That's better... Didn't they program you at Cyberlife to respect your superiors?"

Connor makes a noise of mock distress, eyebrows pulling up. 

"It must be the errors in my code, please rectify them Lieutenant. Remind me of my place."

Hank lifts his foot, standing above Connor and he can see his partner still hard, leg bending up and leaning inwards in an attempt to give himself friction. He tuts loudly and takes a step back before stomping his boot back down on Connors knee, pressing it flat. 

"Was one of those orders for you to enjoy yourself? Disobedient little shit."

Hank leans his full weight into the joint, there's a muffled crack and Connor gasps, head tilting back against the pillows. The android balls up his fists and resists the urge to buck his hips forward. 

"Your place is on your fucking knees so let's make that a permanent feature."

Connor watches his human step back, leaning down for the screw driver. The android whines eagerly as Hank kneels down over his remaining leg and jams the shank into his joint. He can feel wires disconnect, plastic creak and snap under the attack. No pain, just so many intoxicating sensations being sent to his processors. Being dismantled and degraded by his partner. He wants to feel it _break_ , to render him immobile and useless.

Connor only huffs it out under his breath, he doesn't want to slip out of his role but the words are bubbling in his chest. 

" _Break me..._ "

Hank groans hearing that, cock hard and laying across his thigh in his pants. He palms across the fabric for a moment while twisting the shank and bends it down till his arms shaking from the pressure he's exerting. He could scold Connor. Point out his words, make the android insist he's not a deviant and fuck him about some more but instead he lets the words echo around his head. 

He yanks the screwdriver free, blue blood flowing over his android's knee and down into the blankets then Hank pushes himself up. Pressing his shoe to Connor's knee joint and reaches down to cup a hand behind his ankle before using all his strength to violently shove it forwards. 

Wet cracking echoes round the room and Connor shudders as wires snap free, information no longer delivered from his dismembered limb. He watches Hank grab at his calf, he can't feel the touch but it still makes his cock ache to see his human twist it and rip the component from it's socket. 

The skin across Connor's severed calf flickers with residual energy before turning off. Leaving just white and grey plastic, black wires jutting out the end and thirium pouring out onto the bed. Hank's dick is throbbing from that, he seriously had to put some muscle into breaking it off. It's such a fucking rush getting to do this twisted shit and the fact Connor's getting off on it makes it all that much better. _Guess he didn't need the knife after all_

"There now you can't go jumping any fucking _rooftops_ when I specifically tell you not to."

Hank throws his partners dismembered limb over to the edge of the bed and it rolls off with a dull thud on the floor before Hank's sliding his hands up Connor's thighs, smearing blue across the pale cream of his artificial skin. The android moans quietly at the touch.

"Forgive me Lieutenant, I never should have disobeyed your orders."

That's a lie. Connor wouldn't be handcuffed and having the time of his limited life if he hadn't gone against his human's wishes. The loss of thirium has greatly depleted his time available in this body but a few hours remain and even with their activities slowly reducing it, that's more than enough.

Hank grabs at the androids thigh, shoving it up to meet Connors stomach and picks the empty gun back up. He smirks and presses the muzzle against his partners exposed pink asshole. 

"I don't believe you Connor, since when have you followed my instructions?"

Even the android can't help a little grin at that, it's a break in character but a running joke between the two. He honestly had not understood that night... but Hank's shown him many times since then. Connor clenches against the cold metal pressed to his entrance then relaxes.

"Then teach me, show me what to do with them Lieutenant"

Hank chuckles in his throat, tongue between his teeth and tilts the gun down to press in the sight before roughly shoving the barrel inside. The android tenses, cock jolting up against his stomach as Hank forcefully sinks the revolver inside his partner's unprepared asshole. 

Connor gasps as the gun penetrates him. He tugs at his handcuffs, not in fear but because of the deep hot ache in his balls for release at the violation. Pre ejaculate drooling from his slit and across his stomach.

His human works the barrel back and forth. Connor can feel the silicone of his inner walls being worn away from the sight. It juts out the top, running along his ribbed insides and as an predicted, only a few movements later, Connor feels the strange sensation of his passage splitting open, it makes him shiver. 

Hank's lost in the sight of his gun disappearing inside Connor and with the next withdraw from his hole, blue dribbles out from beside the barrel, trickling down his partner's crack. Hank groans softly and twists the gun round so the heel of the grip is facing upwards and he shoves down on it with the back of his palm. 

The metal presses up and Connor lets out a shaky breath as it presses into bio components never touched before, buried deep inside him. He clenches down on the metal instinctively and pushes his head back into the pillow with a moan. It's ruining him, tearing his insides and it's exhilarating.

"F-fuck..."

Hank keeps the barrel up and leans it to the side, there's resistance before something gives way and Connor's thigh trembles in his hand. He pumps the revolver in and out of his partners hole, thirium leaking down into the sheets with every movement.

Connor swallows hard, Hank's completely torn him open and it's stimulating virgin sensors that have chills of pleasure clawing their way up his spinal column. Hank jams the gun up to the trigger guard before pulling it out, thirium dripping out the muzzle as he tilts it down. 

Doing that has got Hank's cock leaking, damp patch in his shorts from excitement. He doesn't want to fuck about anymore. Hank moves up to unclick Connor's handcuffs, leaving them hanging from the headboard as he pulls his partner upright, the android's backbowing down in an effort to distribute his weight with only half his legs. 

"Get on all fours, now"

Connor does as he's told, hands sinking into the mattress and stumps supporting the weight of his lower half, he peers over to see Hank putting the pillows underneath where his butt would be. His human pushes him back, now elevated and stable even as he bleeds blue into the fabric below. 

His mouth is practically watering as Hank pops open his pants and unzips his fly before taking out his thick cock. Pre ejaculate leaking out his slit in a clear bead and Connors licks his lips. 

Hank smirks "Oh, does the not deviant _want_ something huh?"

Connor pants softly, eyes focused on that dribble of fluid and confesses "Perhaps I've been compromised..." 

Hank grabs a handful of Connors hair, yanking him down to his crotch and the android throws his arms out for balance as he's allowed to lick the precum leaking from his partners cock. He flicks the tip of his tongue underneath Hank's glans and obediently opens his mouth as he's eased forward.

Hank tuts, pushing Connor down on his dick "Damn... Guess I'll have to kill you after all, what a shame."

Connor shudders at the words, fingers gripping into the sheets as heat spikes in his abdomen. He hums a confirmation round the heat in his mouth, agreeing with his human's words and lets Hank bob his slack throat up and down on his shaft. 

He looks up from Hank's crotch to see his human reaching for his holster containing the gun with bullets. Connor's thirium pump skips over a beat and thuds in his chest. _Yes Yes Yes!_ He trembles eagerly, cock jumping with a light wet slap against his stomach. 

Hank brushes the barrel under the lock of hair forever in front of his partner's forehead before pushing the muzzle to the side of Connor's temple. He knows where the bullets are, _he thinks_ , and pulls the hammer back with a smooth click. Connor flinches at the sound then groans round his shaft. 

He squeezes in on the trigger and cylinder rotates with another empty click and Connor whimpers through his nose, tongue massaging round his cock. Hank groans and pulls the android's head back, leaving his throat with a wet sound of suction. 

"Should I put you out of your misery Connor?"

"Yes Hank. Kill me, shoot me _please_ just fucking end me." The android pants out, voice shaking with excitement and nerves. 

Hank pushes Connor back against the headboard again, moving forward on his knees before slamming the butt of his gun against Connor's exposed thirium pump regulator. The android chokes on nothing and gasps, hands reaching up to grip onto Hank's holsters either side of his body. 

The fracture across Connor's pump shatters. Warning sirens sound inside his head and pop ups obscure his vision, he's upgraded his thirium pump regulator, still only three and a half minutes but it makes all the difference right now. He disables all the warnings and looks up at his human, strong and domineering in front of him. 

Connor quickly informs him "We have three minutes" 

Hank nods and reaches down to twist out his now useless regulator. The android had been expecting his partner to shoot him in the head, maybe through his mouth if he was lucky but he has to hold back a whimper of desire as Hank shifts himself lower, cock in hand and aligning it with the housing unit in his chest. Thirium running out and down Connor's stomach.

"F-fuck... Hank, are you really g-"

He doesn't finish his sentence. It's cut off in the overwhelming sight and sensation of having his humans cock, hot and throbbing inserted inside his chest cavity. Connor pushes himself forward to meet Hank, tugging on the holsters with a broken moan. That is _not_ meant to go in there and he loves it. Defiling him... Connor almost feels like he's melting as Hank's pelvis meets the exposed plastic of his chest. 

Hank's breathing hard, hands gripping on Connors shoulders as he presses inside the androids cylinder. He can feel the light vibrations of silk smooth metal hugging round his shaft and the bundle of wet rubbery wires inside, shifting as his cockhead nudges past and into them. Connor's warm inside and the machinery keeping him alive for moment thrums around his length. 

Fuck... How long as he wanted to do this? Can't be oozing precum all in Connor's circuits, let alone blow his load in there but it doesn't matter this time. It's just tighter than Hank's girth and snug round his dick. The thirium lubricates him as Hank pulls back, burying himself inside again. He'd take his time but the clocks counting down and his gun still has three good bullets in it. 

Connor's circuits misfire as Hank presses back inside, pre ejaculate being leaked onto his wires and causing hot shivers through his gut. He yanks forward on Hank's harness, trying not to fall over on his dismembered legs and his human starts thrusting into his chest. Connor's eyes roll back and lids flutter shut as tremors run through his left hand. 

Hank uses Connor's shoulders to push and pull as he fucks himself into his partner, thirium leaking down his cock and dripping off his balls. He can feel the echo of Connor's thirium pump still weakly beating above his dick and snaps his hips forward, rounding himself against his android's torso. 

Connor quakes against the thrusts, moaning as he lets go of the holsters to run shaking hands under his human's shirt and up his chest. Feeling muscles tense beneath his palm as Hank uses his housing unit for sexual gratification. The android rests his forehead against him, eye twitching as the movement and introduction of foreign fluids cause a short circuit in his systems. 

"H-hank... Hurry... Inside" It takes all of Connor's control to get the simple words out between air being knocked from his artificial lungs and the significant drain of his processing abilities 

Hank thrusts up into his partner's torso, nearing his climax and lets go of one shoulder to grab the revolver by his leg. Holding it tight with his wrist resting by Connor's neck. _Fuck_ He pants hard and hilts himself against Connor's chest as comes, groaning and doubling over as he paints the wires inside with white. 

Connor feels it, semen being pumped into his circuits, dripping down bio components and filthying his insides in the most erotically obscene way. He's so close and the timers almost up. His hand spasms as he reaches for Hank's arm, pulling it in front of him. 

"H-hank I..." He has trouble finding the words, they escape him and thoughts leak away with the steady trickle of hot fluids soiling his bio-mechanical innards.

Hank's still recovering but gathers up what he can, panting heavily as he presses the muzzle between Connor's eyes and pulls the trigger. The loud echoing boom of the chamber being emptied into his android's skull makes his cock give a valiant twitch inside his partner. Connor's eyes go wide, blue pouring from the wound and down his face, frozen in a mixture of shock and ecstasy as Hank feels the hot spatter of ejaculate against his thighs. 

The android stares ahead, feeling his orgasm hit _hard_ in his final moments, hot sweet release as the bullet tears through his data core. It's not instantaneous, it takes a few seconds for his bio components to shut down. If he could make a sound he'd be moaning. Long and low, fingers scraping down his human's skin as he hit his climax. 

As it is, he's shutting down and his body slowly slumps before locking in position. Connor's vision fades out and he slips into temporary, warm darkness to the steady throb of partners cock inside him. Euphoria linering in his systems as he fades out. _What a wonderful way to go..._

====

Hank's in the shower when he hears the front door close and foot steps across the living room. He pauses washing his hair for a moment, hearing straining as they draw closer. The handle to the bathroom clicks open and Hank's very aware for a minute that's naked in a shower and that'd better be his fucking android.

"Did you miss me Hank?" 

Connor sits down on the edge of the tub, not minding the consequential spray from his humans shower. He leans back, taking note of the blue tinted water running off Hank and Connor has himself a nice view of his partner while speaking.

"You made quite the mess of me and yourself"

Hank chuckles, turning to face his android, rinsing the suds out of his hair. It's instant relief, there was some small part of him worrying Connor wouldn't come back. All is good in the world now. 

"That's why I'm in the shower, still gotta clean up the bedroom. If you don't wanna see yourself I'd stay out of there."

Connor smiles with a small shrug, eyes raking over his human. "It doesn't bother me, who knows... I may find it arousing"

Hank snorts and switches the shower off "Why does you saying that not surprise me Con?"

The android retrieves a towel from next to the sink and passes it to Hank before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom... Which looks like a perverted crimescene. Under any other circumstances he'd find such a sight highly disturbing but since this is of their own creation Connor finds it rather erotic. 

"Seems I was right" The android confirms, looking over the state he was in. That state being what could be only described as a mangled fucktoy at this point. It sends a warm tingle through him seeing how thoroughly used he looks.

Hank towels off and starts rummaging around the drawers for some underwear. He lays them out on the dresser and continues drying off his hair with one hand. Joining his partner in observing the damage. _He did a damn good job..._

"So... what are we gonna do Con, we can't send him back to Cyberlife like this, he's got my jizz in him for fucks sake."

The android thinks, looking over himself. He's almost jealous of the fact his current body is now immaculate. His previous model is flat on their back, covered in so much blue you might think that was his natural skin tone and the white fluids filling his housing unit gives a warm squeeze of lust in his abdomen. 

Hank slips into a pair of boxers, throwing a shirt over his head and peers over his shoulder when two arms wrap round him. Connors face pressed into his back, muffling the words and mild excitement pressing up against his ass.

"I loved that Hank... I had no idea how much I wanted...no, _needed_ you to do that to me."

Hank smiles and hugs the arms round him. 

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about doing that for weeks now..."

Connor hums happily, nosing into the back of Hank's shirt before returning his attention back to his mechanical corpse. He wants to do that again... But he can't very well keep destroying his bodies just to get an orgasmic kick with his lover _Could he?_

He has an idea and pulls back from his partner to kneel on the bed, inspecting the housing unit. Still intact, just thoroughly sullied with Hank's seminal fluids. As for the data core... Connor tilts his previous forms head to the side, inspecting the wound. 

Hank watches, heart thumping at the sight. "Fuck Connor, any new kinks I should know about here?"

Connor chuckles, while he certainly isn't against the idea Hank's implying, its not his goal. 

"I was thinking... If I could restore this body, we could use them on multiple occasions, transfer my consciousness over temporarily for our sessions then return to my current form... I think I could make them functional again."

Hank doesn't seem convinced this is good idea.

"What if he can remember stuff and I mean if there's two of you it won't be fair to shut him down permanently Connor, that's just fucked up"

The android shakes his head.

"My data core was completely destroyed, they hold no memories, nothing. They're merely a shell. But if I were to make a copy of myself in a USB drive perhaps, configure a link between the two, transfer myself back...I'd need to fix my cranium, I could get some panels from Jericho. Clean my insides of course..."

Hank shakes his head, running fingers through his wet hair and sits on a portion of the bed not caked in blue blood. 

"What about Cyberlife? Won't they wonder where he went?"

The android peers into the bullet wound, he can see light shining from the other side and sighs softly. 

"No, as far as they're concerned I was destroyed during the mission. They aren't looking for me"

Hank raises an eyebrow... it would be pretty fucking awesome to do this whenever they want. 

"You really think you can fix him up?"

Connor's thumb is hooked inside the bullet hole, tilting his old models head up when he turns with a devilish smile. 

"I'm almost certain, the possibilities could be endless Hank. If I have a body I'm able to inhabit, damage and repair... We won't have to stop at threats anymore."

The android bites on his lip before continuing, holding eye contact.

"I need that again Hank... You inside me _there_ . It's just not feasible with my current body but with this one... There are plenty of obsolete thirium pump regulator units that would be hardly any money at all. I could do a few modifications... It wouldn't be of any use in day to day use, perhaps six to twelve hours of life span but it would be enough..."

Hank just listens, arms crossed and watching the totally surreal and thrilling moment of his partner inspecting his doppelgängers ruined backside. 

"There will need to be additional repairs of course. I was torn internally, though the component itself is easy to get hold of since people often chose to swap things around...hmmm...Yes. I'm certain I can do this."

Hank raises an eyebrow, trying not to smirk. 

"Did I tear you a new one?"

"Indeed."

Connor chuckles and sinks a single finger inside to his doppelgänger to assess the damage. Slipping the finger past silicone and into the space behind, Nothing surrounding the cavity seems to have been impaired, this will be a simple job of switching out for a new component, nothing more. 

Hank laughs dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really shouldn't be getting off on watching his partner desecrate himself but... It is still Connor. Both of them. Fuck, how's all this gonna work? He rubs a hand down his face and yawns. 

"Ok... so what you gonna do about things tonight?" 

Connor withdraws his wet digit and wipes it on the sheets and Hank can't help but thank fuck because if his partner had stuck it in his mouth he would've lost it. He's pitching a semi as it is.

"I'll move them to the garage and start repairs tomorrow... I'm rather excited about this" 

His android's beaming, cheeks blue and LED yellow as he no doubt keeps going trough whatever the fuck he's gonna do to make this happen. Hank's pretty eager himself, not having to hold back again would be fucking amazing. 

Connor ends up tucking his hands under the dopple gangers arms, skin deactivated and drags him to the garage, propped up against the corner. His legs rested on the other by the side. It's fucking weird and Hank takes a couple minutes staring at him. His true partner appears, grabbing his hand before leading Hank back to the bedroom. Plastic sheet in the trash, thirium cleaned up and looking as if they did not just have a literal fucking bloodbath in there. 

Connor slips out of his uniform, neatly folding it on the drawers and skims a hand over his new regulator. The android smiles fondly before turning round to crawl naked into the made bed with his human, arm and leg draped across Hank. Connor presses kisses to his neck.

"When I fix myself we should use my rifle next time..."

Hank's tired, eyes closed and rubs a hand over his androids back

"For what exactly?"

"Instructions."

Hank snorts at the inside joke, pulling his android in closer and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"If I use your rifle it'll come out your fucking mouth."

Connor looks dreamy and hums with interest, stroking a hand through the hair across his human''s chest.

"Would it? Perhaps if you applied enough force..."

Hank rests his head against his partners as he starts to fall asleep and Connor begins initiating his own sleep mode. Hank wonders how much force he'd have to apply then, maybe kick Connor down on his ass. _Fuck_ That'd be hot. He laughs quietly

"Christ I'm lucky to have you Con, you're as fucked as I am."

The android smiles, processors slowing in preparation for 'sleep'. _He's_ the lucky one, plenty of people want to use androids, destroy them and do awful things to them. There's no shortage of humans that would love to take him to pieces and disfigure him but Connor found himself a wonderfully loving and tender yet deliciously sadistic partner.

Someone to curl up with in the evenings, exchanging soft kisses and affectionate words. Someone to stand beside him as equal, always protecting his back and never letting him down. Someone to defile and break him apart in the most pleasurable ways and feel the same lust as he inflicts those unto him. Someone perfect.

"I love you Hank, thank you..."

Connors eyes shut and he smiles into his absolutely perfect partner.The words are slurred as Hank falls into a completely natural human sleep. 

"Mhh love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Connor : Omg imagine if there was a human as self destructive as I am?
> 
> Gavin _exists_
> 
> Depending on his this goes down I might do one or two more chapters (maybe with the inclusion of Connor's rifle, perhaps Nines and Gavin stumbling upon Connor's temp body and curious for a show.)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this glorious mess!


End file.
